We're back
by charmedlizard
Summary: Piper is still not at rest with Chris' death. She can't help but feel that something isn't right. To relieve her worries, the sisters travel to the future to make sure Wyatt is good...but is he? semisequal to Nanny Troubles set after Charmegeddonfinito
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass Once More**

"What is it?" Piper asked, coming up behind Phoebe. "You look sad." The two sisters were standing in the nursery, looking down at baby Chris.

"It's just…since we defeated the Avatars, I've had more time to worry about the future," Phoebe said looking down.

"But, we saved the future. We defeated Gideon," Piper reassured her little sister.

"How do we know that? How do we know that Gideon was the one who turned Wyatt? You remember when we were so sure it was the games masters. We just knew they turned him, but it wasn't. What if Chris died for nothing? I just wish there was some way to be sure that everything was going to turn out ok?"

"Maybe there is," said Paige, who had been standing in the doorway. "Let's go to the future…again. Just for a minute," she added of Piper's look, "just to make sure that our nephews get their perfect world."

Piper thought for a minute. She looked longingly down at her two boys, and tears filled her eyes. "Let's go. I'll call for the elf nanny to watch the boys while we're gone."

"Why can't Leo do it," Phoebe asked as the trio climbed the stairs to the attic.

"The elders are putting him on trial. He has to stay up there for a while," Piper said sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie. It'll turn out ok," Phoebe reassured. "One problem at a time. First we make sure the future is assured, and then we save Leo. I'll start on the spell. Paige, you do the potion that Chris taught you and draw the triquetra. Piper, you call the elf nanny."

The sisters immediately set to work. As much as they hated to admit it, they had all been thinking along the same lines as Phoebe. It was hard enough for Piper to lose her child, but to not know how the future would be was harder. Not to mention, she just wanted a few more minutes with the man she might never see grow up. He had told her that she died in his future, and she still didn't know if they'd change that.

"It's ready," Phoebe stated, once everything was ready. Piper gave a final kiss to both of her boys, and headed for the glowing portal. The three immediately disappeared through the attic wall, and found themselves in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: SURPRISE

**Chapter 2: SURPRISE**

Once in the future, the girls were relieved to see Chris and Andy in the attic. They were even more relieved to see Andy wearing something other than black leather. It was obvious within a few moments that the couple couldn't see the sisters.

"Oh Chris!" Andy sighed, tears in her eyes. She was looking down at the giant rock on her finger. "Yes!"

"Awww…that's so sweet," Phoebe cooed.

"Shhhhhh, I can't here what their saying," Piper admonished. "Does Chris look younger than he did?" she asked after a beat.

"Yeah, maybe eighteen," Paige added. "You don't think we're too early to really tell?"

"No, the world would have been evil by now…I think," Phoebe surmised, but was soon corrected.

"Chris!" a young girl, Justine (Chris' sister) called as she came running into the attic, interrupting the intimate moment. She looked out of breath and worried. "He just exposed magic! I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. And all these people…and the demons…and…and."

"Just calm down," Chris ordered. "Now, who exposed magic and what do the elders and cleaners have to say," he stated slowly and calmly, even though he was going crazy on the inside.

"It was Wyatt," she said, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room, including those that are invisible. "He killed the cleaners and the elders. There's no one left to reverse the affect. He's already formed an army. He says he wants to bring about a magical order to rule the world. He's gone crazy. You have to stop him!"

The sisters were unable to hear the plan, because everything changed once more. "Are we back in our time?" Phoebe asked, looking around.

"No," Piper said, "We're back in the evil future. We didn't do any good," she mused, without humor.

"Chris, are you sure that…Piper?" Chris and Andy had just walked into the attic. "How are you here?"

"We're from the past. You probably don't remember coming back…" Piper started.

"We do," Chris said bluntly. "I cast a spell so that I would remember all of the futures and pasts. It was to make sure I knew if we succeeded. I guess we didn't."

"Listen, guys, I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we should get out of here, before a thousand demons join us," Andy warned.

"She's right," Paige said, "through the portal…everyone.

The five jumped through the portal, just as eight demons shimmered into the attic. "Just missed them. We should tell the Great Lord that they've gone to the past," a large, horn-covered demon stated to his cohorts, and they shimmered off.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Plans for Evil People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**Also, if anyone has ideas for a better title for this story, suggestions are awesome.**

**Chapter 3: Evil Plans for Evil People**

Lord Wyatt sat high upon his thrown within his palace. He was gazing absently out his window at the city below. He knew that those who would oppose him lay in wait below. The Great Lord could feel their presence, but could not pin point their location. It was only a matter of time, however, before he was in complete control.

"Your Lordship," one demon greeted, bowing low before Wyatt. "We come bearing news."

"About my brother?" Wyatt asked, intrigued. "Then you have found him? Bring him in." The Lord turned away from his demons gloating, preparing to finally wipe out the resistance.

"Actually…my Lordship," the demon started, timidly, "he got away. I'm sorry my lord. He went through a portal with the Charmed Ones and Andy." By the time the demon finished his statement, Wyatt was upon him. The demon, as well as his crew was cowering in the midst of the Twice Blessed One.

"You let him escape," Wyatt growled softly. "This means I will have to retrieve him another way. Leave me." The demons immediately shimmered out, fearing to disobey.

"He certainly is a wily one. Isn't he?" a voice from the shadows commented. "What is your plan?"

Wyatt turned to the dark corner of his thrown room. "I suppose I should go after him," he mused.

"I would not advise it my Lord," the voice warned. "It did not work in the last alternate reality. You must not fail again."

"You are correct of course. Can you tell me where in time they went?" Wyatt asked, thinking deeply.

"I believe they went back to right after the Avatars were defeated."

"Then I have an idea. Send me the Barnak demon."

"Of course my Lord; I'll be leaving." The dark figure faded away against the wall and disappeared. Wyatt watched as he left, then smiled knowingly. He knew how to neutralize his brother.


	4. Chapter 4: A lot of Talking

**Chapter 4: A lot of Talking**

Once everyone was through the portal, emotions took over. "My baby!" Piper cried, pulling Chris into a bear hug. Within seconds, Phoebe and Paige had followed.

"Ummmm," Chris started, staring down at the three women clutching his middle.

"But how…" Paige started, still not letting go of her nephew.

"Listen, why don't we move downstairs," Chris suggested, hoping to get a little breathing room.

"Yes! Of course! I'll make lunch we can have sandwiches…or soup…and cookies!" Within moments, Piper had rushed down the stairs to the kitchen and started preparing lunch.

"It's good to have you back sweetie, but I have to go to magic school," Paige said, giving Chris a peck on the cheek, and a hug.

"Yeah, I have to go in to work too. I'll come home as soon as possible," Phoebe said in her baby voice and rushed off after her sister. Chris gave Andy a loving look and headed down to the kitchen.

"There's something I still don't understand," Piper started, once her, Andy, and Chris were seated at the kitchen table. "How are you alive…not that I'm not grateful, but if we didn't change the future…"

"But we did," Chris cut in. "Just not enough. In the timeline I came from the first time, Gideon turned Wyatt. Things are different this time around…Wyatt's different."

"If Gideon didn't turn Wyatt this time around, who did?" Piper countered.

"Well…" Andy started, cautiously, "we think it was…well…Leo."

"WHAT!" Piper yelled. "That's the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. I know for a fact-"

"It's not like that," Chris interrupted. "We think seeing how life has gone for Leo is the reason he became the way he is." Seeing Piper had calmed down a bit, Chris continued, "Think about it. First, he sees Gideon, the person he trusted, betray him and try to kill him. Next, he was there when Leo killed Gideon. It was hard for a kid of his age to decipher why killing could be ok in one facet, but not in another."

"Then he sees his father try and save the world with the Avatars, and get punished for it," Andy finished.

"So if that's true, how do we fix this?" Piper asked worriedly. "How do we fix something that's already been done."

"That's the thing," Chris pondered. "That's not enough to send a kid over the edge. We believe that there has to be some other force working in this whole thing. The question is…who?"

"Well, we'll figure it out," Piper said assuredly. "I have faith."

Piper stood up and began clearing the dishes. "We should start poring over the book," Andy said, starting for the attic.

"Look out!" Chris yelled, pushing Andy and Piper out of the way as Barnak shimmered in. The demon seemed not to even notice the two female witches in the room instead he advanced upon Chris, fireball in hand. Surprisingly, however, he did not aim for the heart, but for Chris' arm. Once he had wounded the whitelighter, he shimmered out with a sneer.

"Chris," Piper exclaimed, running to his side. "LEO! LEO!"

"Mom, I'm ok," Chris assured.

"Oh…I was so worried." Piper started weeping and rocking Chris in her arms. After a few moments, Chris extracted himself from Piper's grasp, just as Leo orbed into the room.

"What is…Chris?" Leo couldn't believe his eyes. His son, the one he'd seen die; the one he'd been mourning. "But how? When…"

"Leo, heal first, then we'll explain," Piper instructed, showing Leo Chris' arm. Leo followed these instructions, tears in his eyes. Then, as promised, everyone explained the events that occurred within the last few hours.

Once Leo had a few moments to comprehend this new information, Piper asked, "What took so long anyway?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, there's some new threat up there. A lot of whitelighters turned up with arrow wounds. One of my old pals, Tim Hampshire was shot, and I had to heal him. Are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm fine. Did you say Tim Hampshire? Why does that name sound familiar?" Chris asked Andy.

"OH CRAP!"


	5. Chapter 5: Darklighter Plague

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 5: **

"What?" Piper asked. "What is it?"

"I think we have a serious problem," Chris stated. "Leo, was there anything different about these darklighter arrows?"

"Yeah, actually there was. It had these strange symbols along the shaft. I actually brought it to show you, in case you knew something." Leo pulled a long cloth covered package out of his robes. Once he had unwrapped it, Chris and Andy gasped in unison.

"These are Celtic symbols," Chris stated, reaching for it, but Andy slapped his head out of the way.

"Don't be an idiot. If you touch it you'll be infected, let me. Well, this confirms it. It's the plague. Let's go into the living room and we'll explain. Leo and Chris shouldn't be standing up this much."

"Alright, now start explaining," Piper commanded once the four were seated in the living room.

"The darklighter plague is a disease that nearly wiped out all whitelighters and elders," Chris began weakly. "It's passed through the ability to heal."

"Say a whitelighter was poisoned by an arrow," Andy continued. "The parasite then attaches itself to the cells and begin to mutate into the plague. When another whitelighter then tries to heal the infected one, these mutated cells are transferred to the healer. This can continue through an infinite amount of whitelighters or elders. The catch is, with each transfer, the disease gains strength. Generally by the 3rd person infected, death is immanent."

"But Chris would be the third infected," Leo stated worriedly. "Is there a cure?"

"Yeah, there was an antidote. What was in that again?" Andy asked.

"Don't look at me. It was my day to ditched. It was your turn to take notes," Chris replied, unaware of Piper's piercing glance.

"Oh yeah, we ditched together and went to the fair," Andy remembered with a smile.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Piper yelled. "You listen to me young man-"

"Piper, we need to stay on topic. Think, who came up with the antidote?" Leo pressed.

"GRAMS!" Chris yelled once inspiration hit. "Remember," he asked turning to Andy, "Dad was really sick with the plague, so Mom called Grams to help her with the potion. That's why I skipped class," Chris added, eager to appease the wrath of Piper, "because I knew that you could teach me how to make it at home."

"Nice try," Piper said. "Ok, I'll call for Phoebe and Paige and we'll summon Grams. You two should go lie down upstairs. When Paige gets home, she can orb you two up to our room. I'll do a spell to make our King bed into two singles."

"Don't worry Piper, I can orb them up," Andy said without thinking.

"How?" Leo asked confused.

"One of my powers is that I can trade powers for a limited amount of time." To prove her point, Andy touched Chris' head and blue orbes began moving up her arm. Once they reached her shoulder she let go. Then, she orbed Leo and Chris upstairs to Piper and Leo's room. The beds were already separated, so she plunked each patient into one. By the time she reached the doorway, both men were fast asleep.

Paige and Phoebe had already returned from work by the time Andy returned to the kitchen. The sisters were frantically pulling ingredients out of the cabinets and taking inventory of things they might need.

"Someone should warn the elders," Andy stated. "We should also see about the trial. No matter what they are not to strip him of his powers. In fact, I'll go up there and take care of it. You three need to summon Grams and get started on the antidote. You might want to keep a close eye on the patients too. Oh! The boys, you need to get the boys out of here. They're susceptible to the poison as well."

"A bit bossy isn't she?" Paige commented, once Andy had stepped through a portal to 'Up there.'


	6. Chapter 6: An Audience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 6: An Audience**

"Report," Wyatt ordered, once Barnak returned to his thrown room.

"I did as you asked sire," Barnak said with a bow. "What are your next orders?"

"Gather yourself a squadron of ten demons to go on a mission to the future. Then, eight of you attack the sisters, but not to harm them, only to distract them. The other two, including you, collect my wayward brother. By now the plague will have made his so weak that he will be unable to fight you off, but be warned, Andy will be there too. You must time it properly so that Andy is out of the house. You also need to be aware that Penny Halliwell will be there too. Now go," Wyatt said with finality, before heading off to meet with his advisors.

"**I wish to have an audience with the Elders**," Andy boomed so loud that the ground began to shake. Within moments of her request, a whitelighter was standing before her.

"Who may I say is asking for the audience?" the whitelighter asked disdainfully.

"**Alexandria**," she replied, as the ground have a threatening shake and fire surrounded her frame. "Now please bring me to them, it's important," she lowered her voice threateningly.

"Right away," the young whitelighter agreed, slightly afraid. He immediately orbed Andy into a large room, where fifty elders sat in front of her.

"What can we do for you?" one of the Elders asked.

"My reason for being here is twofold," Andy started formally. "Firstly, I am here to warn you of a threat. The whitelighters have developed a new poison for their arrows. This new poison, unlike its predecessor, is spread through healing to whitelighters or elders. I'm here to suggest that you place a ban on whitelighters healing other whitelighters. It is safe for them, however, to heal their charges."

"Very well," the previous Elder agreed, as his coworkers nodded their heads. "Thank you very for the information. We had thought you came here to argue Leo's case," he laughed. "That would have been a futile attempt."

"Actually," Andy interrupted, as the elders began to rise from their seats, "that is the second reason for my visit." There was a humongous sigh as the elders settled back into their chairs. "I came here to show you what could happen if you strip Leo of his wings. Chris and I have found that the injustice you are about to show to Leo is the reason that Wyatt lost all faith in the system. You must think before you punish him too severely. Which is more important to you, displaying your 'awesome power,' or the future?"

"How do we know what you prophesy is true?" another elder asked suspiciously. "Show us proof."

"Very well," Andy agreed. She raised her arms and projected her memories into the minds of The Elders. The memory she projected was one from the day that magic was exposed. Wyatt and his demon army were standing in the center of downtown San Francisco wreaking havoc.

"Wyatt what are you doing?" Chris yelled, bewildered, as he went up to his brother. "You're hurting these people. This isn't right!" Chris' face showed a look of disgust as he stared at the death and destruction that surrounded him.

"Isn't right?" Wyatt laughed. "My dear Chris, don't realize that there is no such thing as right or wrong. The only thing that matters is control. Just look at our dear old Dad. He did all he could to make our world better, and he was practically destroyed because of it. Right and wrong is determined by those in charge and now…I'm in charge." At this point, Wyatt shot lightening from his fingers, bringing down the nearby buildings. As the rubble fell to the ground, Andy's memory cut out.

"Now, I'll be leaving you to decide Leo's fate, but I would think carefully before you do." Andy turned to go, but was stopped by one of the Elders.

"Wait," she commanded. "If both Leo and Chris are out of commission, the Charmed Ones will need a temporary whitelighter. Kyle will go with you." The Elder snapped her finger, and Kyle Brody orbed in.

"Let's go then," Kyle replied, grabbing Andy's arm and orbing out.

Hey guys, please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Phase 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Seriously if you don't get that by now, how are you smart enough to read?**

**Chapter 7: Phase 2**

"Grams!" Phoebe squealed, rushing to hug her grandmother. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you girls too. Now, why did you summon me?" Grams asked, getting straight to business. "What can I do for my girls?"

"We have a serious problem and we need your help whipping up an antidote," Piper began explaining as she led Grams down to the kitchen, while her sisters followed.

"Alright, let's get started saving Leo and my grandson," Grams said, once they were all in the kitchen. "First, let's…" But Grams was interrupted as eight demons shimmered into the kitchen.

The demons surrounded the Charmed Ones and Grams, distracting them by flinging fireballs past their heads. One hit Piper in the arm, making her rather angry.

"That's it!" Piper screamed. She raised her hands and blew up all eight of the demons at the same time. "I am so sick of always getting hit. Just for once can't I get through one stinking day without-"

"Piper!" Leo called from upstairs, interrupting her in mid rant. "Hurry!"

Paige immediately orbed Phoebe and Piper upstairs. Once they got there, they saw one demon holding Leo down and another standing over Chris with an athame.

"Get away from my baby!" Piper yelled, blowing up the two nearby demons. "Are you ok sweetie?" Piper asked running to his side and gently feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine," Chris replied weakly as shivers began to wrack his body.

"You are far from being fine," Piper stated. "You have a fever. Phoebe bring me the thermometer," she ordered, going over to her husband to check on him as well. "Goodness, you are both so clammy. We need to hurry. I'll stay up here with the patients, you three work on the antidote."

"How are they?" Andy asked orbing into the kitchen with Kyle.

"Getting worse I'm afraid," Paige commented, without looking up. She was absently adding ingredients that Grams handed her into a pot on the stove.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kyle commented, causing Paige to sharply look up.

"Kyle?" she asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch over you while Chris and Leo are recovering," he explained, looking reassuringly into her eyes. For Paige, time just stopped for a second. Her heart skipped a beat, and somehow she knew it would all work out. "Now, what can I do?" Brody asked.

"You can help me carry these upstairs," Phoebe ordered, handing a tray of chicken soup for Kyle to carry.

"Who's that?" Grams asked once Phoebe and Kyle were out of earshot.

"No one," Paige said, busying herself once more with the antidote. "We really need to get this finished."

"No one huh? Listen sugar I've been around a long time. I know when someone is in love. Now we have plenty of time to talk while we make this potion, so tell Grandmother everything."

"Well," Paige started, but then remembering Andy was in the room, gave her a significant look.

"I'll go to Valhalla and look for some Cambor root. You'll need it for the potion," Andy said awkwardly, taking the hint and leaving.

"So," Grams pushed, "do tell."

Upstairs, Phoebe and Kyle entered the room to see Piper sitting between the two beds keeping watch over her two men. She motioned for Phoebe and Kyle to be quiet as they entered the room, and placed the two trays on the dresser.

"How are they?" Kyle whispered to Piper.

"Not very good I'm afraid. I don't know what to do to make it better," she said depressively. "What are you doing back here anyway?"

"I'm here to keep an eye on things while these two are convalescing."

"Mom?" Chris moaned. "I'm hungry."

"Here you go sweetie," Phoebe said, feeding Chris some soup. "I sure hope Grams and Paige hurry up."

"Yeah," Piper said. "You guys can go back downstairs and help Grams and Paige. I'll bring Leo's plate down once he's done."

Piper continued to stare at Chris and Leo as Kyle and Phoebe went downstairs. Piper looked sadly at the two men, hoping that they would make it.


	8. Chapter 8: If you want something done ri...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor am I affiliated with it**

**Sorry this took so long guys. I know it's been a while. I hope this is enough to whet your appetites for a while.**

**Chapter 8: If you want something done right…**

"Well?" Wyatt asked impatiently once his demons had returned. "Where is he?"

"He escaped," Barnak ventured. "We were thwarted by the Charmed ones." The rest of the demons stood cowering behind Barnak, afraid to venture into the open.

"Escaped," Wyatt whispered threateningly. "Escaped!" Wyatt raised his arms, and vanquished all of the demons before him. "Fine," Wyatt thought out loud. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"That is not the wisest action," the voice chided from the shadows. "You remember what happened last time you faced the Charmed ones, as well as when I did."

Wyatt turned to stare into the shadows, just as the figure emerged into the light. He was completely clothed in black, and walked with a regal air.

"I will succeed where you failed," Wyatt said to his visitor, Alpha, as the rest of the Avatars appeared. "I have no doubt."

"Don't become too cocky," another Avatar warned. "We still have complications."

"He won't be a problem; he can't be," Wyatt said, mostly to himself. He was becoming agitated, everyone could see it. He began pacing the room, thinking out loud. "I've already made all of the arrangements. I've gotten rid of everyone who could be a threat. The powerful witches are dead. The demons are tagged, and ready to be controlled. I will not let my brother be an issue."

"My lord," Alpha started, pulling Wyatt out of his rant, "the fact of the matter is that your brother is an issue; an issue that needs to be fixed."

Wyatt gazed thoughtfully for a moment, absorbing what Alpha had said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've been looking in to your brother, and I believe I found his weakness," Alpha explained. "You're brother is very insecure, and we can use that against him. He's used to living in your shadow. All we have to do is give him a taste of power, and he'll be hooked."

"Wait a second," Wyatt interrupted, "you think making my brother feel more powerful will turn him to our side. That's ridiculous."

"Patience, my Lord," Alpha smirked. "My plan is to give him a taste of evil, and let it consume him."

"That just might work," Wyatt contemplated aloud. "I know just how to do it, too. Leave me. I'll take it from here."

"I leave it in your most capable hands. Just remember, we're nearing time for the changeover," Alpha reminded, waving the rest of the Avatars off with his arm, and returning to the shadows himself.

Once the Avatars had dispersed, Wyatt moved to the corner of his thrown room. There sat a long black table covered in hundreds of differently shaped bottles. He opened an old book, and began adding ingredients into a cauldron.

"And wing of bat…how cliché," Wyatt scoffed, before adding a batwing to his concoction. The liquid bubbled and fizzed for a few moments, before emitting a large puff of smoke in the shape of a bat. "It's done; now to administer it."

Phoebe was in the living room, watching the two kids, while Kyle, Paige, and Grams were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Andy to return with the last ingredient.

"I sure hope this works," Paige commented, "for Piper's sake. She's so worried."

"It will work," Grams said assuredly. "I just wish that girl would get…" Grams was cut off by Andy coming back.

"Got it," Andy said, "not that there was any doubt."

"Finally," Grams complained, throwing the plant into the bowl. "We just need to bottle it up, and down the hatch."

Paige took the ladle and began to dish the potion into two separate vials. "Here," she said to Kyle, "take this one to Leo. I'll take Chris'."

Kyle took the vial from Paige and orbed up. Paige finished ladling another vial full of potion, just as she heard Phoebe scream from the other room.

"That's Phoebe," Andy yelled worriedly as the three women ran into the living room. Once there they saw Phoebe trying to fight three demons at once.

Paige set her vial on the table, and went to save her sister. "Lamp," she yelled, redirecting it at a demon that was attacking Phoebe. The lamp knocked the demon off it's feet, but another threw a fireball at Paige.

While Paige, Phoebe, Grams, and Andy were battling the demons, Wyatt snuck in, and switched his vial for the one on the table. The moment the demons noticed their leader had made the switch, they shimmered out.

"That was weird," Phoebe said, posed in mid-strike. "Why'd they leave?"

"Save Chris now, question later," Andy ordered, grabbing the vial off the table and sprinting up the stairs.

"What took so long?" Kyle asked, when Andy came bolting into the room, followed by Paige, Phoebe and Grams. "Paige, you're hurt." He rushed over and began to heal her.

Meanwhile, Andy was pouring the vial's contents down Chris' throat. Everyone watched in anticipation of what would come next. Once Andy was done, Chris' body gave a violent shake.

"That didn't happen with Leo," Piper said, rushing to Chris' side.

Chris continued to shake. His eyes bolted open, and turned a deep black. All hint of emotion faded from his eyes, and he stared emptily up at his mother.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Just fine," Chris replied, a strange glint in his eye. "Just fine."


	9. Chapter 9: Role Reversal

**Chapter 9: Role Reversal**

"Chris?" Andy questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just figuring a few things out. In fact, I feel better than ever," Chris replied, rising from the bed. "I feel…stronger; stronger than I've felt in years."

"Oh thank goodness," Piper exclaimed, hugging Chris. Leo had also fully recovered, and was standing next to his wife. "The two of you should probably still rest a bit; just to make sure the potion worked."

"Don't worry about it Mom. We're fine. In fact, I could really go for some real food. Hey Andy, you wanna go grab a pizza?" Chris asked, picking up his jacket off a nearby chair.

"That's a great idea!" Piper interrupted. "You could use some fresh air. Here's thirty dollars. You two have fun." Piper ushered Andy and Chris out the door. She was excited that Chris was in the mood for some fun. She had been worried that the second he was recovered he'd start obsessive demon hunting.

"Does he seem different to you?" Paige asked once Andy and Chris had left.

"Yeah," Phoebe concluded, "more laid back…confident."

"I think he's just relieved to be alive." Piper wrote it off with a shrug. "How about we hit P3?"

"Where are we?" Andy asked, looking around confusedly. After her and Chris had left the room, they had orbed away to some unknown location. Andy felt a little nervous in this part of town. The street was lined with a few broken down brick buildings. The windows were broken and debris was scattered along the road. In a strange way, it reminded Andy of the future.

"It's a surprise," Chris said playfully, leading Andy into one of the nearby buildings. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Andy responded, little unsurely. She could feel deep down that something was different, wrong. "I just want to get my bearings."

"Here we are," Chris stated, suddenly stopping in the center of one of the buildings.

"This is the surprise? We're in the center of some old warehouse. What kind of surprise is this?" Andy started backing away towards the door. She had almost reached the exit, when Chris orbed in front of her.

"Don't you remember?" Chris taunted. "This is the place where everything changed." Andy suddenly recognized this place and became increasingly restless. "We were about thirteen, and I accidentally got lost orbing. We ended up here. It was dark, and you were scared. We were just about to call for Wyatt to come get us when we were attacked. What happened after that?" Chris asked, knowing full and well what had happened.

"Chris this isn't a good idea. What are you doing? You know what would happen if I…" Andy was panicking. She felt like a caged rat. She knew what was coming next, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"He said a few words. What were they?" Chris made a show of pretending to be thinking. "Oh yeah, he said:

_Some Hold Darkness Deep Inside_

_There Are Things They Wish To Hide_

_But To These Secrets We Must Be True_

_So Open Up the Monster Inside of You_

The reaction was instantaneous. Andy had been trying not to listen to Chris' words, hoping it would void the spell, but it didn't. Slowly, she began to change. Her five foot six frame became six foot five. Her shoulder's widened, and her muscles bulged. Lastly, her face became larger, alien. It was red in color, and black symbols were etched around her eyes, and on her cheeks.

"My Bella," Chris smirked. "You look lovely."

"Enough with the talk," Andy growled. "Let's destroy." Her voice was like gravel. It was deep, but still held a hint of femininity. "It's been a long time since I was let out, and now it's time for action."

Chris laughed maliciously, as he moved towards Andy's demonic counterpart, Bella. The two smiled, knowing that it was time for a little fun.


	10. Chapter 10: Old Flames and New Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed **

**Chapter 10: Old Flames and New Fire**

"Ok, I'm ready to go," Phoebe announced, coming down the stairs. Piper, Paige, Leo, and Kyle were all in the foyer. The sisters had sent Grams back soon after Chris and Andy had left.

"Well it's about time," Paige complained. The quartet had been waiting downstairs for over an hour. "What did you do; try on every pair of clothes you own twice?"

"Hey," Phoebe objected. "A girl's gotta look good." The sisters just rolled their eyes at that.

"Let's just go," Piper ordered, moving towards the door. "Look out!" she suddenly shouted just as a fireball whizzed past Paige's ear. The sisters turned to see where the fireball had come from, and came face to face with Chris and Bella.

"Belthazar," Phoebe breathed with too many emotions to count. She felt shock, rage, fear, confusion, and hundreds of other things at once. "How…?" Phoebe didn't finish her sentence, because Piper pulled her out of the way of another fireball.

"There's potions in the kitchen," Paige stated, grabbing her sisters by the arm and orbing to said room.

Once in the kitchen, Phoebe immediately started rummaging through cabinets, looking for something.

"He did look an awful lot like Belthazar. Didn't he?" Piper asked, turning to Paige. "Do you think it was really him?"

"I'm sure it was," Phoebe answered. "The way he fought, looked, and even moved. I trained with Cole for years. That was him. I just don't know how. Here we go!" Phoebe exclaimed, pulling a dusty vial from the back of the cabinet.

"What's that?" Paige asked, pointing to the potion.

"It's what's left of the Belthazar vanquishing potion we made years ago. I kept a vial back here…just in case."

"Auntie Paige! Auntie Phoebe! Mom!" Chris called, creepily, as he entered the kitchen.

"Chris?" Piper asked, standing up from behind the island where the sisters had been hiding. "What's going on?"

"Just having a little fun," Bella's deep voice growled from the other side of the kitchen. She was standing there, holding an energy ball, posed to strike.

"I don't think so Cole," Phoebe yelled, throwing the vial at the demon before her.

The potion hit Bella square in the chest. She hollered in pain as the flames grew around her; then they stopped. The flames receded, leaving a large burn mark in the center of her chest.

Bella laughed. It was a horrible laugh, deep and maniacal. The laugh then turned into a cough, which was just as evil. It sounded like a bad case of black lung, and you could hear things rattling around in her chest. She dropped to her knees, and Chris ran to her. The two orbed away quickly.

"Where are they?" Leo asked as he and Kyle orbed into the room. "We went upstairs to get the potions."

"They're already gone," Phoebe answered dejectedly. "It was Belthazar. I know it was. We have to stop him." Phoebe began to march toward the attic, prepared for battle.

"I don't think so," Paige said, following her sister up the stairs. "It looked different."

"I agree with Paige," Piper added, following her sisters upstairs. "Oh, Leo and Kyle, why don't you guys talk to the elders. See if they know anything about the demon Chris is working with, and where Andy is."

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Paige asked annoyed. "It wasn't Belthazar. The demon looked more…feminine."

"It was him!" Phoebe growled. "It wasn't just his looks; it was behavior too. Here," she said, passing a sweater to Paige. "We can summon him using this. It was Cole's."

"Phoebe," Paige started again, but Piper stopped her.

"No, she needs to do this. She needs to know that Cole and Belthazar are gone," Piper explained.

The sisters placed the crystals on the floor, and said the summoning spell. To Piper and Paige's great surprise, white lights began to form. In a few moments, Cole was standing in there midst.

He looked different than the sisters remembered. He didn't look his usual well-groomed self. Instead, he wore torn jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. He was unshaven, and his hair looked unkempt.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked, still not believing it was true. "You're alive?"

"In a sense," Cole said sarcastically.

"How, and why do you look so…scruffy?" Paige asked, bewildered.

"I'm a warrior on Valhalla. What am I doing here anyway?" Cole asked confused.

"You attacked us," Piper explained, "earlier tonight, as Belthazar."

"I did not. You got rid of my demon half years ago. It wasn't me."

"No," a graveled voice growled from the shadows, "it was me." Bella stepped out of the shadows, in all of her glory.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, now thoroughly confused.

"She's an old friend," Chris explained from the doorway. "Don't," he ordered as Piper raised her hands to blow up Bella. "We're not here for you…this time. We just need your help."

"Help?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Chris said smugly, moving into the room. "I'm looking for my big brother. You see, I've had a change of heart. I spent years battling evil, him, and now I'm done. I need you to do a blood to blood spell, and get him for me, so we can have a little chat."

"Why would we want to do that?" Paige asked defiantly.

"Because if you don't, Andy dies," Chris bluffed. "I have her hidden in the underworld. Do you really want her death on your conscience?"

"We'll do it," Phoebe agreed, much to her sister's surprise.

"That won't be necessary," another voice announced.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Piper yelled frustrated. "Wyatt?" she asked once he walked out from another corner of the attic.

"Can someone please either send me back, or get me out of this circle?" Cole asked, frustrated. Paige, against her better judgment, removed a crystal so that Cole could get out from the center of the conflict.

"So you finally decided to join me little brother?" Wyatt asked, moving closer to Chris. "And you brought Andy along too."

"Andy?" the sisters asked confused, reminding Wyatt they were still in the room.

"Leave us," Wyatt ordered, and, with a wave of his hand, sent the sisters and Cole away. "Now, Christopher, we should be going."

"I don't think so," Chris answered, as Bella moved to his side. "I like it just fine here." With a wave of his hand, Chris sent Wyatt flying across the room and into a nearby cabinet.

Bella laughed at an unconscious Wyatt. "Is it time for fun yet?" She asked, eager for bloodshed.

"Patience," Chris stated, just before orbing himself away. Bella followed.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this Chapter. I know Cole is supposed to be trapped on some plane, but I love him far too much.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens**

"Ooof," Phoebe exclaimed as she landed hard on her butt. She sat there dazed for a moment, unsure of what had happened. After a few moments, Phoebe noticed her sisters and Cole were also moving out of their dazed stupor to her right.

"Anyone have any idea where the hell we are?" Paige asked, getting to her feet.

"Valhalla," Cole answered, helping Phoebe up. "Follow me; we'll go to palace."

"Palace?" Piper asked, falling in behind Cole. "I don't remember there being a …Palace." The last word was said with awe, as the sisters came into sight of a large Parthenon like building.

The Valkyrie Palace was completely crafted out of marble. It sparkled in the moonlight like a giant pearl. The sisters stood for a moment, just staring.

"It's beautiful," Piper sighed. "Why didn't I see it last time I was here?"

"It's the home of the royal family," Cole explained. "Regular warriors generally aren't invited for a few years."

"Cole!" a voice cried. A young woman, dressed in a long white satin robe, ran up to Cole and wrapped her arms around him. "I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Tarayna," Cole began, "meet the Charmed Ones. This is Piper, Paige, and Phoebe."

"Phoebe," was all the Tarayna said.

"Yes." The look in Cole's eyes was one of pleading. Tarayna knew that they would talk about it later, so she dropped the subject.

"I'm Tarayna; Cole's wife." The revelation hit Phoebe like a ton of bricks. While she still held a lot of anger against Cole, there were still some good feelings there too. "Let's go inside. We can talk in there."

"Shouldn't we be getting back," Paige interrupted. "I mean, leaving those three to their own devices with the Book of Shadows seems like a bad idea."

"No," Piper said, "we need a plan first. Those three are going to be a real force to be reckoned with."

"Then it's settled," Tarayna broke in again, "you'll leave in the morning. Come, we need to talk."

The inside of the palace was even more magnificent than the outside. The palace was mostly open air, with drapes around the outside, in case of rain. The furniture was all made out of light white linen that gave a cool spring feeling. Tarayna led the sisters to a side room that overlooked the ocean. In one corner sat a basinet.

"Maria has missed you," Tarayna told Cole as she moved to the basinet.

"Who's Maria?" Phoebe asked, still stung from the previous conversation.

"Our daughter," Cole told her, looking slightly abashed. "Listen, why don't you three get some rest, and we can talk in the morning." Cole looked at Tarayna, hinting she should take the sisters. She stood firm. Cole snapped his fingers, calling for one of the Valkyrie's male slaves. "Take these two to the rooms in the east wing; then come back for Phoebe."

The sisters left, and Cole and Tarayna had a serious staring contest. "I should check the rest of the warriors. I'll be back." It was obvious that Tarayna and Cole would be fighting later.

"You're dating a Valkyrie?" Phoebe asked, for lack of a better question.

"She's half witch, but yes. We met when I was exiled here." There was a long awkward pause, before Cole broke the silence. "I did love you."

"Did?" Phoebe was shocked by his use of past tense.

"It wasn't meant to be. I couldn't take care of you. You deserve someone better. I have a life here now. I'm sorry."

"She's beautiful," Phoebe changed the subject, as she stared into the basinet. Deep down she was thinking of her and Cole's demon child, the one that had been vanquished. She wanted a daughter so bad, and now Tarayna was the mother of the child that should be hers.

"She's a real mutt," Cole laughed. "One quarter demon, one quarter Valkyrie, one quarter witch, and one quarter human. It'll be interesting what kind of powers she develops."

"I should get some sleep," Phoebe announced.

"Yeah," Cole agreed, knowing how painful this was for her. "We'll make the plans in the morning.

Wyatt woke up about an hour after Chris and Bella had left. He rose up from the ground, rubbing his head. "What have I done?" he muttered, gazing around at the room.

"Made a great mistake," Alpha stated, moving toward Wyatt. "Your brother seems to have taken a bit too well to the temptation of evil. He, along with his girlfriend, is now a great threat; even more so than when he was good. You must find a way to turn him back, even if it means working with the Charmed Ones."

"How would I convince them to do that? There's no way they would trust me." Wyatt was pacing the attic, trying to find a way to fix things.

"Give them a day to see the havoc your brother can reach. After that, they'll be begging you for your help. I must return to the collective. It's nearing time for the transformation. You must get your brother and the girl back to the future quick. Goodbye."

"Time to fix this," Wyatt decided, and orbed away, hopefully to Valhalla.

Bella and Chris were in the lowest level of a parking garage on the farthest side of town. The two stood over a witch pleading for her life.

"Please," the young witch pleaded. Her face was streaked with tears, and she was covered in blood. It was apparent that the duo had been torturing her. She had hundreds of tiny scratches littering her body, and a large burn mark on her upper right thigh.

"Can I kill her yet?" Bella asked hungry for the kill.

"No," Chris ordered, putting out a restraining arm, "I will. It's the only way to solidify Wyatt's spell. Chris advanced on the incapacitated witch, choking her telekinetically.

"Wait," Bella said, in Andy's voice. She grasped his arm, and her grip tightened as a pain shot through her body. Bella doubled over due to the pain. Slowly, Bella began to shrink to her normal size, and transform back to Andy. "Don't kill her."

"Bella," Chris yelled, grabbing both her shoulders. "You can fight it. Give in to your desires. Let all the pain fuel your power. Let go."

Andy tried to fight to remain in her body, but was soon overwhelmed. Bella regained control of her body, but Andy had accomplished her purpose. While Chris was occupied in trying to regain his demon, the witch had escaped.


	12. Chapter 12: Alliances

**Disclaimer: don't own charmed…don't you get it by now?**

**Chapter 12: Alliances**

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful on Valhalla. Piper, however, hadn't slept all night. She spent the whole time tossing and turning, thinking of her two sons. How could it be possible that she was such a bad mother that both of her sons turned evil? She had tried so hard to make wise decisions. She'd done so much for them, and now it meant nothing.

Phoebe hadn't gotten much sleep either. She had spent the night thinking about Cole and his new life here. She had been so convinced that she was over him, but then she saw him. All those emotions just flooded back. She wanted to love him, but she knew it wasn't right. She knew they shouldn't been together. It took her until morning to finally reach the point of revelation. At about three o'clock she realized, she was no longer in love with Cole, but in love with the memory of Cole. The man she truly loved was Jason.

Paige had her own epiphany in the night. Kyle had orbed to meet her just before sun up.

"We haven't really had much time to talk," he stated, sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Not since…I died."

"I know," Paige replied, slightly chocked up. "It's just been so hard to see you. After I saw you die." By this time she was in tears. She had dated a lot of men, but Kyle was the only one that really got to her.

Kyle pulled Paige onto his lap, and wrapped his arms lovingly around him. "I love you Paige. I don't know if I ever told you that, but I do. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean we can't still go out," he teased, causing Paige to smile a little.

"We should get to breakfast," Paige announced, rising to her feet and drying her eyes. "I love you too. Once we get all this Chris stuff fixed, we'll talk more."

"Ok, but I can't stay for breakfast. I have to check on my charges." Kyle kissed Paige deeply before orbing away.

"Good morning," Paige said cheerfully as she entered the dining room, where he sisters were seated. "I guess it's time to come up with a plan." Her other two sisters were too tired to wonder at her eagerness, so it went unnoticed.

"Yeah," Piper agreed disheartened. "I've been thinking," she started, "I think that demon was actually Andy."

"I agree," Phoebe interrupted. "Chris and Wyatt were talking about her. Not to mention the fact that she never leaves Wyatt's side. But what do we do about it?"

"I was getting there," Piper said, slightly annoyed. "Think about it. When we first met Andy, she could make portals like a Valkyrie. Also, she has powers like a witch."

"It's early," Paige complained, "just get to the- ooooo ooooooh! I get it! Andy must be Cole and Tarayna's daughter. There aren't any other mixed couples that I've seen around here."

"What?" Cole, who had just entered into the room, exclaimed in astonishment. "That demon was my baby?" Cole walked over to pick Maria up out of her high chair. "I can't believe she would do that."

"It's not that one," Phoebe finally spoke up. "She must be Maria's younger sister. Andy is younger than Chris. That would be why the potion only wounded her, not vanquished, you share blood. But how does this help us. What are we going to do?"

"I think I can help with that." Wyatt had appeared out of no where. He didn't orb or shimmer. It was like one minute he wasn't there, and the next he was.

"What do you want?" Piper spat, trying to convince herself that this was not her baby boy. She tried to not think of him as her darling child that was staying with Leo at magic school.

"I want to help," Wyatt said incredibly deliberately. "Chris has been wreaking havoc all over the city. He needs to be stopped.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Paige asked, standing toe to toe with Wyatt.

"No," Wyatt answered defensively, "all I wanted was for him to come back to the future with me. I wanted him to be safe, out of the way."

"He's being honest," Phoebe assured, using her empath powers to read her wayward nephew. "We can trust him."

"Alright," Piper agreed, "what do you have in mind?"

"Frankly," Wyatt answered, "I have no idea. He took to the potion a little too well. He's become preoccupied with evil. He enjoys the pain of the innocents he hurts. He feeds off of it. The only way to defeat him is to reverse the spell."

"What's that sound?" Piper asked, turning to Cole.

"It's the mobilization alert. It's to warn us of an attack. You're friends must be here."

**Hey guys, sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be full of fights and surprises**


	13. Chapter 13: Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 13: Showdown**

The sisters and Cole ran out of the palace towards the pillar of smoke rising on the horizon. Piper's heart rose in her throat, knowing that her baby boy was the culprit. Once closer, it was apparent that the smoke originated from a large clearing that the Valkyries used to train their warriors. As they came even nearer, they were shocked at what they saw. Bodies littered the ground, leeching blood into the ground. Some were on fire, while others seemed peaceful. It was eerie. Even as they stood there, the bodies of the Valkyries began to disappear.

"Took you long enough," Wyatt commented once they arrived (he had orbed). "My brother does good work."

"This is awful," Piper said in shock. It took several breaths before she could calm down. Her and her sisters had been fighting demons for almost a decade, but they had never see devastation like this. Charred and smoldering trees surrounded the battle ground. Smoke skewed the sister's vision, as well as burning their eyes. It was hard to tell if the tears were from sadness and shock or the smoke. The smell of blood intermingled with the smoke, giving the field an odor like a twisted barbeque.

And in the midst of all of the pandemonium and terror, stood Chris…watching. He hadn't even taken part in most of the destruction, just watched in sick satisfaction, as Andy and a few other demons had wreaked the major havoc.

"Welcome to the party," Chris jeered at his family as they approached. "Wanna dance?" he asked, throwing an athame at Wyatt's chest. Wyatt easily deflected it, but the action had still fulfilled its purpose. The conflict had begun.

The brothers moved towards the center of the clearing, preparing for the battle to begin. Seeing trouble brewing, the sister's moved to intercept, but were foiled when Wyatt conjured an energy shield to surround him and Chris.

"I underestimated you last time," Wyatt warned, "this time you won't be so lucky." He advanced on Chris and the brother's began to circle, looking for a weak point in the other's defenses.

Wyatt was the first to make a move. He conjured a fireball in each hand and aimed one at Chris' shoulder. It missed, but the next one didn't. It hit him square in the gut.

Piper gasped, sure that her son would die yet again. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see blood gushing from her son's abdomen. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw that Chris was just fine. In fact, the fireball had bounced off his stomach and grazed Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt had been far too shocked to block the attack. The impact wasn't enough to cause much damage, but it was enough to shake Wyatt.

In desperation, Wyatt began firing off fireball after fireball. They all had the same result, they just bounced right back. After a few moments, Wyatt, though unscathed, was forced to end his bombardment. His powers were weakened from over use, and would not cooperate. While the shield still stayed up, he was unable to use any of his other powers.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Chris asked, advancing on his brother. He threw another athame at Wyatt, hitting him in the kneecap, immobilizing him. He wasn't able to make two shields, so he couldn't defend himself, so he went down hard. He was now at his brother's mercy. The pain was too great for him to think or move.

"You thought I'd always be your weak little brother." Chris threw another knife, which impacted Wyatt's uninjured shoulder. Wyatt screamed in agony, trying to fight back unsuccessfully.

"Thought you could just push me around like last time. I don't think so," Chris, rather than throwing another athame, moved in on his brother. Wyatt had lost a lot of blood, and was in a lot of pain. He tried to scoot away, but the knife was still firmly lodged in his knee joint.

Chris knelt beside his brother, as the observers tried to break through the barrier. Chris put his hand under Wyatt's chin, raising his face to Chris' level. "It's not about good and evil. It's about power." A smile spread across his face, as he raised his fist, and punched Wyatt in the nose. Blood gushed from the wound, and Wyatt was unconscious. The shield fell, and the sisters tried to run to the eldest brother's side.

"I don't think so," Chris said mockingly. He sent some sort of energy blast, which knocked everyone within a mile radius on their butts, as well as knocking down a few trees. "No mistakes this time. I might not be twice blest, but I'm still the best." Chris ripped the athame ruthlessly out of Wyatt's knee. The sound of the metal being torn from the cartilage was nauseatingly loud. It sounded like bones cracking, and echoed in the silence. Once freed, Chris raised the athame to use it for a final blow. The knife was poised menacingly in the air, when he was knocked off his feet and sent flying across the clearing. The knife, however, flew to the culprit of Chris' injury…

**Dun Dun Dun… sorry I like to leave y'all hanging. ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14: Detente

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 14: Détente **

Andy. She stood holding the athame, slightly dazed. Chris' energy blast had knocked her into a nearby tree. The impact had voided Chris' spell, but left her with a large gash across the back of her head. She stood still for a moment, trying to regain complete control.

"Andy?" Piper asked, gently unwrapping Andy's fingers from the athame she was gripping. The girl still seemed slightly catatonic. "Leo! Leo!"

While Piper was calling her husband, the other two sisters vanquished the remnants of Chris' demons. After a few seconds, Leo orbed in, followed quickly by Kyle.

"Heal Wyatt first," Piper ordered to Leo, easing Andy into a sitting position. "Kyle, you heal Andy. She has a pretty bad cut in the back of her head; possibly a concussion."

While the whitelighters did their work, the sisters moved over to examine Chris. He lay sprawled on the ground in a rather uncomfortable position. He was still unconscious, and looked a lot like a sleeping angel.

It hurt Piper to see him like this, to know that he was her baby…her evil baby. It was impossible to believe; staring down at that innocent face. She reached down and wiped a strand of hair from his face.

"We should do something?" Paige asked. "He can't wake up until we're sure he's good again."

"I made the potion last night," Piper whispered, hoping that it would work.

"How'd you know the ingredients?" Phoebe asked, as Piper nailed on the ground and propped Chris' head on her lap.

"Wyatt told me," Piper replied, raising the vial to Chris' lips. Paige put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Do you think we can really trust him?" Paige asked in an urgent whisper, casting a backward glance at her oldest nephew. "If you'll remember, he made Chris evil in the first place."

"Listen," Piper cut her sister off, "this is my son. I have to fix this." She poured the concoction down her son's throat, crossing her fingers. Once the entire vial was drained, a black smoke-like cloud raised out of Chris' body and dissipated into the air.

"I think that means it worked," Phoebe replied. "Black is bad right? Do you guys think it worked?"

"We'll find out. Paige, why don't you orb him home? We'll be there in a few minutes."

"He will not leave," Leysa ordered, blocking the sister's path. "He's desecrated our land…twice! Look at the destruction he's caused. We must be avenged."

"You are not touching my children," Piper said, stepping between Leysa and Chris. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Leysa said threateningly, clenching her fists."

"That won't be necessary," Andy asserted, rising to her feet.

"You have no power here demon," Leysa challenged, moving menacingly forward.

"Don't I," there was a strange glimmer in Andy's eyes. It wasn't like when she was a demon, but it wasn't her normal look either. She moved toward Leysa, raising her head defiantly. A golden circlet appeared on her forehead. Immediately every Valkyrie in the clearing dropped to one knee.

"Your highness," Leysa breathed. "I did not know…"

"Now is not the time. Bring Chris home. I have some things to fix here."

"Piper!" Leo cried, running toward his wife. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Valhalla," Piper grunted, moving into the kitchen. "Where are Chris and Wyatt?"

"Which pair?" Leo remarked sarcastic. "Little Wyatt and Chris are in the living room playing."

Piper grabbed a snack out of the fridge and made a b-line to her children. It was so good to see both boys together and innocent. Wyatt was playing with a teddy bear, while Chris was just lying there. Piper sighed deeply, sinking into a chair.

"That bad?" Leo comforted. He sat down next to his wife, and waited for her to explain everything.

**Hey guys, sorry this is a boring chapter. I have to have one every now and then to set up for something big. Muhehehehehe**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

Sorry it's taken me like a year to update. I'm on a road trip so I can finish this baby off real soon. I have a plan….muhahahahahah

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

It was about two o'clock in the morning when Piper woke up. It took her a while to remember why she was in the living room. She looked next to her at her sleeping husband. She guessed that they had fallen asleep talking about what to do with Wyatt and Chris.

"What was that?" Leo asked, groggily turning to his wife. Piper was about to ask what he was talking about when she heard it to. There was a thumping noise, like footsteps, coming from the attic.

"I don't know," Piper said, looking up. Suddenly there was a loud thump and crashing noise. Piper and Leo looked at each other and knew it was their boys. Leo quickly orbed himself and Piper to the attic, or what used to be the attic.

Piper emitted a gasp when she saw the destruction. It was terrible. Almost everything was broken and the few things that weren't were covered in blood.

Chris was lying in the far right corner of the attic, apparently unconscious. Without thinking, Piper immediately ran towards him, but was stopped by a force field of Wyatt's.

"Our deal is over," Wyatt announced, coming between his parents and his brother. "I'm taking him back with me now. I won't kill him," he assured, his gaze softening on his mother. "I just need him out of the way until my plan is finished. Believe it or not I'm not evil." It seemed for a moment like Wyatt wanted to explain his actions…to somehow feel validated, but he thought better of it. "We're leaving now."

Wyatt waved his hand across the large triquetra drawn on the attic wall, and it began to glow. He reached down a grabbed Chris by the scruff of the neck and began to move toward the portal.

"Chris!" Paige, Leo, and Brody called, which brought Chris across the attic in a swirl of blue orbs. Wyatt, surprised by the two newcomers, didn't have time to tighten his grasp on his brother. Just as he was about begin a fight against those opposing him, a hand reached out from the portal and pulled him through.

"Ok, that was weird," Paige commented, as her, Brody, and Leo laid Chris on what was left of the attic couch.

"Yeah," Piper mumbled, still staring at where the portal had been. "It's a good thing you got here when you did. Where were you at two in the morning?" Piper asked with a sisterly stare.

"Kyle and I went to Golden Gate Park and did some talking. Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked, trying to change the topic.

"Right here," the middle sister yawned once she reached the top of the steps. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to find a way of stopping Wyatt from taking Chris."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Paige asked, bending down to look at her nephew. He hasn't woken up since Valhalla. Maybe that potion…" Paige trailed off when she saw the look in Piper's eyes.

"His chest is moving," Leo observed, "he's still alive. I am a little worried that he hasn't woken up yet. I'll orb him into our room and he can sleep in that bed. I think one of us should stand guard over him though. We can do three hour shifts. I'll go first."

The sisters nodded in agreement, and Leo orbed away. "Now what will we do?" Phoebe asked, looking around the room. "Wyatt's in the future, Chris is unconscious, and Andy is missing in action. We're out of future people."


	16. Chapter 16: Hall of Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed. Andy alone is mine (and a few other minor characters).

Sorry that this chapter is so long and convoluted. I'm trying to set it up to be able to end in about one or two more chapters… enjoy

**Chapter 16: Hall of Knowledge**

Chris woke up the next morning. He was a little dazed, but ok otherwise. I took him a moment to recollect what had happened in the past. It all came screaming back, however, when he saw his mother sleeping in a nearby rocking chair. He remembered the amount of power he had, and the desire to do evil. It had been like someone had taken over his body.

"Andy," he murmured, suddenly remembering his childhood friend who he had turned into a demon the day before. In panic, he leapt from bed, but being weakened from the past few days, fell flat on his face instead.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, having been awakened by him falling out of the bed. "You're awake! Thank goodness." Piper continued to flit around Chris trying to help him up.

"I'm fine," he muttered, embarrassed at having fallen flat on his face. "Where's Andy?"

There was a kind of awkward pause as Piper tried to decide how best to field this question. "I think she's still on Valhalla. She's ok though," Piper immediately added, seeing the look on Chris' face. "She's not evil anymore. We just haven't talked to her since," Piper's voice faded out at this point.

"Oh look who's finally awake!" Phoebe cooed, entering into Piper's bedroom.

"And not evil," Paige added, hopefully.

"No," Chris assured, "I'm back to normal, but a little weak."

"Well, I have to get to work, but if you need me just call," Phoebe said, rushing out the bedroom door.

"So where do we go from here?" Paige asked, looking at Chris and Piper.

"Well," Piper started, sitting Chris down in a nearby chair, "I've been thinking about what Wyatt said, right before he left. We was talking about not really being evil, just needing Chris out of the way for a while. Sweetheart do you have any idea what plan he might have been talking about?"

"To be honest, no. I could hazard a few guesses. I know that before all of this happened, right after magic was exposed, he tried to band together good magic. Needless to say that didn't go over very well. That's when the terror started. He formed a secret police comprised of demons, and went after all the witches that had turned him down before. Of course," Chris began, suddenly remembering, "there were a few rumors, rumors that Wyatt wasn't the one in control. Who was the real mastermind no one every figured out."

"Maybe that's who pulled him through the portal?" Paige wondered aloud.

"We really need some sort of break," Piper announced. "We're stuck in a corner here. We need to know who's running this show before we can stop it."

"I know," Leo said, coming through the bedroom door, his face set in a grim position.

"You know what?" Piper asked, turning towards her husband.

"I know who the one in charge is," Leo reiterated, his confidence failing a bit. "It's the Avatars. I can still sense there work from when…It was them."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked a little worried. "I mean, that's a pretty big jump.

"I'm sure. Even though I left their ranks, I still know there power."

"Ok," Chris interjected, "you guys beat them before right? We can just do what you did last time."

"No," Paige said. "We didn't beat them last time. We made a deal with them and they went away. We didn't really win. We don't have those potion things anymore either. Even if we did, though, we still couldn't defeat them all with one. We're up the creek."

"We'll think of something," Piper said, not sounding too sure herself. "We have to find a way to make the future right. I do not want either of my sons to be evil. Now there has to be some sort of spell or magic that can beat these guys."

"We've already looked," Paige interrupted. "Last time this happened, and there was absolutely nothing."

"I think I know of a place," Chris supplied, vaguely. "Let's go." He grabbed Piper and Paige's hands, and without another word, they were gone.

"Tell me we are not where I think we are," Piper groaned, looking around at her surroundings. "Please tell me that this is not Valhalla.

"This is the best place to find old scrolls. They're not just gorgeous, they're smart too," this earned him a glare from his female companions, so he moved on. "Anyway, there's a bunch of old prophesies and spells and junk here. We used to do a lot of homework in the Valhalla library."

"Hold it outsiders," a young Valkyrie warrior ordered, pointing her spear at the three intruders. Within moments, nine other warriors had joined her. "Let's transport them to the arena for judgment. The queen and her heir are residing there."

"You could have at least told me where we were going," Leo said irritably as he orbed in, timing impeccable as usual. "Oh," he groaned, noticing the warriors surrounding him.

"Let's go." Four of the warriors led their prisoners through the dense forest of Valhalla until they reached the fighting arena.

"This place looks a little to familiar for comfort," Leo commented, sending a penetrating look in Chris' direction.

"Oh please, I put you on a tropical island surrounded by beautiful women. Get over it already," Chris sniped, a little perturbed by their present situation.

"You're highnesses," the Valkyries chorused in unison once they reached the thrown. "We have found these outsiders in the forest on the north perimeter. What do you wish us to do with them?"

"They're with me," a voice rang out above the commotion. All heads turned to the middle of the arena. The four outsiders had not noticed the fight occurring in the cage of the arena before now. In one fell swoop, a lithe warrior knocked out her opponent and stepped from the cage. The victor was average build and dressed in all white and wore no armor. She stuck out amidst the many warriors in their leather armor.

"Andy!" Chris exclaimed, once she had removed her helmet. He tried to rush over to her, but was prevented by one of the Valkyries.

"You must not address the heiress so casually. She is far above you," the Valkyrie admonished, lowering herself to one knee.

"You may stand," Andy affirmed graciously, though Chris knew she was dying to say 'Oh for goodness sake stand up.' "These four are under my care. Your majesty," Andy addressed Tarayna, bowing her head slightly in respect, "may I take the prisoners. I am certain they are here to rid our land of the great threat I warned you of."

"Certainly my child, you and your company are dismissed from my presence."

Everyone remained quiet for a moment, once they had left the arena. No one really knew what to say. Andy led them into the jungle for a few moments before stopping, and turning to look at Piper, Chris, Leo, and Paige.

"Well, what's the plan?" With those four words the allusion was completely shattered. She no longer looked like a Greek deity in flowing white robs. Instead, she looked like a twenty year old girl wearing an old sheet. Chris couldn't help but smile.

"We need to get to the scroll room," Chris stated flatly, overcoming his desire to pull Andy into his arms and kiss her deeply.

"It's called the hall of knowledge," Andy admonished. "Follow me." Everyone trudged along in silence for about fifteen minutes. It was swelteringly hot out, and everyone was sweating profusely by the time they reached the small white door in the middle of the jungle.

"This is it?" Paige asked, looking at the small brown shack in front of her.

"Trust me, you'll be surprised," Chris swung open the door, and a large cavern appeared in front of them. The room itself was humongous. It was apparently built underground, with tiny shelves chiseled in the surrounding walls.

"There must be a millions scrolls in here," Piper said in awe, her voice echoing all around them.

"One billion, three million, five hundred, and two," Andy informed. "I got locked in here once, so I counted all of them."

"So where do we start?" Leo asked, looking around at the daunting task set before them. "It seems endless."

"I think that I can help," Cole offered, appearing out of one of the shadows.

"How?" Piper asked, suspiciously.

"When I first came to Valhalla, being an ex-demon, they didn't exactly trust me to train their warriors. Instead they stuck me in here, filing. That is until a met Tarayna," at this point, Cole's features softened tremendously. "Anyway, I've pretty much organized this whole library, so I think I know where we can find what you're looking for. What are you looking for?"

So began the long and tedious task of searching for some helpful piece of information, but seeing as how this chapter is over 5 pages long, we will leave this great adventure to another chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Prophesy

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed nor am I affiliated with them

**Chapter 17: Prophesy**

It was horribly hot and damp in the "Hall of Knowledge," and sweat dripped off the faces of the six searchers. They had spent four hours looking through scrolls, without much to go one.

"What's with all this crap?" Paige asked impatiently. "What does any of this mean? 'Least to most, in years surpass.' This is all stupid and overly cryptic. 'hell shall rise and love overcome.' I am so sick of reading all of this!"

"I agree," lamented Phoebe, putting down the paper in her hands. "I haven't found anything. What about you?" Phoebe asked, turning to Andy who was sitting to her left.

"I think I've got something. I'm not sure though. This is what is says:

_Those that are eternal, shall be no more_

_That which is most powerful shall fall_

_The Avatars shall meet their doom_

_When timelines cross and Excalibur rule_

"Wyatt," Chris breathed dejectedly. "We need Wyatt to defeat the Avatars."

"Ok," Cole said. "How are we going to do that? From what I understand, he's not exactly easily persuaded.

"Tell me about it," Chris said, remembering their earlier fight.

"What about a spell?" Paige suggested, eliciting sights from Andy, Chris, and Cole. "What?"

"Your spells always go wrong," Chris groaned.

"They do not," Piper argued. "Now, the three of us will go back and work on a spell. Leo, you go up and talk to the elders. You three keep going through these scrolls and see if you can find anything else. Let's go." The three sisters held hands, and Paige orbed them away. Leo followed, not far behind.

"This is going to end badly," Andy announced. "Let's see if we can figure out what to do when this spell goes awry."

"Yup,"

Note: this story takes place before Leo's sentencing


	18. Chapter 18: Spells Spells Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, and am not affiliated in any way

**Chapter 18: Spells Spells Spells**

"Ok, I think I have an idea," Piper announced, after having paced the attic for an hour or so. "We know that Wyatt agreed to help the Avatars because of watching Leo's life. We just need to change the way he sees all of this. Maybe if we can make him believe in good the way he did before the Avatars, then we can bring him over to our side of things."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. All we have to do is get Wyatt here, and cast a spell to revert him to when he really believed in good," Phoebe countered. "I'll start working on a spell."

"Well," Paige said, "it's a start."

"Stand forward," a voice boomed, beckoning Leo towards the judge's bench. One of the elders sat presiding. "We have been in deep thought about what to do with you. We can no longer trust your judgment or your priorities. For this reason, we can no longer have you as an elder."

"You have to understand…" Leo tried to interrupt.

"However," the elder continued, "we have also been informed that unless handled with care, your son may become a great threat. For this reason, we have decided to let you make a choice. You can either stay with us as a whitelighter, or be stripped of your powers and sent to earth. We will give you one month to decide. As for the prophesies, there isn't much I can help you with. We do have a few prophesies that we accumulated last time we felt the Avatars were a threat. Here you are," and with the wave of his hand, five scrolls materialized in Leo's hands."

"Thank you," Leo said, orbing back down to the manor, his decision weighing heavily on his chest.

"Well, I'm spent," Chris complained, pulling his chair back from the giant conference table. "If I have to look at one more scroll I will pull my eyes out of their sockets with my bear hands."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Andy countered, pulling her chair back as well. "Let's just go see what's left of the house."

"Frankly, I'm a little scared," Chris joked. "Remember the time we came back from school, and this house looked like a giant cat."

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Andy asked, trying to remember.

"I don't really remember," Chris thought. "I think it had something to do with the fact that Aunt Paige saw a mouse in the basement, and was trying to get rid of it."

"I got out of that family just in time," Cole interrupted. "I should get back to the palace. Call me if you need me."

"Let's get back and see what the damage is," Chris said reluctantly. He grabbed Andy's hand and the two of them orbed back to the manor.

"We're back," Chris called in the eerily quiet house. "Is anybody home?"

"I think I hear them up in the attic," Andy said, grabbing back onto Chris' hand for him to orb them upstairs.

"-_To revert him back to days for trust_

_So he once again believes in good."_ The sisters finished reciting their spell just as Chris and Andy orbed into the attic.

"Oh no," Andy said, noticing that a spell had just been recited, and that Wyatt was standing to Chris' right.

"Oh no!" Piper breathed, looking at where her eldest son had been standing. To her surprise, there was a ten-year-old boy there instead.

"You turned my big brother into a ten year old," Chris laughed. "Wow, this is like the best gift ever."


	19. Chapter 19: The end is Nigh

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor am I affiliated with them

Note: I have one more rap up Chapter/epilogue. Enjoy

**Chapter 19: The end is Nigh**

"Mom what's going on?" Wyatt asked, looking up at his brother in awe. "It's a spell gone wrong isn't it?" he asked Chris.

"Yup."

"How old am I really?" Wyatt asked, used to spells gone awry.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Piper cried, running towards her son.

"Well, the spell kind of worked," Phoebe commented. "We did revert his opinions; we just reverted his age too."

"What are we going to do?" Paige exclaimed. "We needed him at full power to stop the Avatars. There's no way a ten-year-old could defeat them."

"That's precisely right," Alpha said, appearing in the attic, with five other Avatars. "You did exactly as I figured you would. Now no one can do anything to stop our plan. Send word back to Beta that the plan has been accomplished," Alpha ordered, turning to a near-by Avatar, and that one disappeared. "Now for you."

With a wave of his hand, he sent the sisters and Andy against the nearest wall, trapping them there with a force field. Then, he advanced on Chris and Wyatt. He knocked Chris out, and grabbed Wyatt. The other Avatars stood on the side, watching the events unfold.

"Sorry, my lord," Alpha said condescendingly. He raised a dagger in his hand, preparing to kill the young boy. "I tried to explain to you that we needed your brother out of the way. I tried to make sure you were careful, but you wouldn't listen. They found the prophesies and now they want to use you against us. For that reason, you have to die."

As Alpha prepared to lower his dagger, it was knocked out of his hands by a large broadsword.

"What?" Alpha exclaimed, as he turned to see Chris wielding Excalibur behind him, a look of rage on his face. Alpha immediately threw Wyatt into a table and knocked him unconscious. Next, he motioned for the other Avatars to attack Chris. The battle began.

First, they worked together to shoot lightening at his chest. Chris used the sword to deflect the beams back at his attackers. Two of the five Avatars were killed, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Next, one of the Avatars that were left ran at him, knocking him to the ground. Chris immediately drove Excalibur up through the offending Avatar's chest. On the side, Piper stood, staring in fear as her son faced his numerous foes. Phoebe and Paige lay beside her, unconscious. Andy was nowhere to be seen.

Chris continued to fight his attackers, finishing off the rest of Avatars off, except for Alpha. You could tell that the fight had been weakening the collective's power. Alpha looked pale, and stricken, but still ready to fight.

"I have worked far too hard for you Halliwells to ruin my plans again. All I want is to have a perfect world, but you can't understand that." In anger, Alpha advanced on Chris, trying to drain as much power as he could. He spread his arms, absorbing as much power from the remaining Avatars as possible.

"Chris here," Andy ordered, putting a piece of paper in his hands. "Raise Excalibur over your head, and recite the spell."

"_From earth you came, and whence return/ Perfect world you wish to earn/ no longer fight to rid free will/ instead be gone from this place/ never more to run this race!_ Run this race?" Chris asked, looking quizzically at Andy.

"What? I didn't write it. Besides, look!" Andy pointed at the corner of the room where the rest of the Avatars had appeared. They began to advance onto Chris and Andy, but suddenly began to fade. In one screaming breath, every Avatar burst into smoke and were vanquished.

"Cool," little Wyatt breathed, getting up from off the floor.

"What's going on up here?" Leo asked, entering into the attic. "I was down in the kitchen when…"

"Chris just vanquished the Avatars," Paige said shocked. "I thought it was Wyatt's destiny."

"No," Leo said, "that's why I was coming up. The Elders gave me a few scrolls about the Avatars. Do you remember when Paige read 'least to most, in years surpass'? It's from a larger prophesy saying that the youngest of the twice blessed will be needed to reign in the power of the older one."

"Woohooo, I get to be a babysitter for the rest of my life." Chris laid Excalibur back into its stone, and sat on the couch.

"What about the hell shall rise and love overcome?" Paige asked.

"Andy saved Chris from being forever evil on Valhalla," Leo explained. "See, it's not that cryptic if you really think about it."

"Ok, so no more Avatars. Can we put me back to normal now?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure," Piper said. The three sisters recited another spell, and Wyatt was once again back to normal.

"We should get back to our time," Andy announced, moving towards the triquetra still painted on the wall.

"She's right as usual," Wyatt joked. "You guys want to explain to me what happened once we get there?"

"Sure thing bro," Chris assured, slapping his hand on Wyatt's back. "You two head through; I'll catch up in a minute."

Andy threw a potion against the wall, and it began to glow. She and Wyatt then walked through.

"I wanted to say goodbye one on one this time," Chris explained moving towards his mother. Phoebe and Paige, sensing a family moment was in order, made excuses and left the attic.

"Oh honey," Piper cried, moving towards her son. "I'm so glad that you're not dead." The two hugged, and when she backed away, she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you mom. Don't cry though, I'm just right downstairs. Dad, I know you'll make the right choice." Chris hugged Leo, and then headed to the still glowing attic wall.

"Be careful," Leo called to him, right before he walked through the portal. "There go our kids."

"Yeah," Piper smiled. "Aren't they great."


	20. Chapter 20: The Wrap Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor am I affiliated with it

**Chapter 20: The Wrap Up**

"I've made up my mind," Phoebe announced, once her and Paige had made it to the kitchen.

"About what?" Paige asked, taking a bite out of a nearby apple.

"I'm going after Jason. I love him. That's all there is to it. I have to explain all of this to him. I have to make him see that we're strong enough to overcome this. I read in the paper this morning that he was back in town. I'm going down to his hotel to talk to him about this."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Paige asked, a little concerned about her sister's sudden decision. "What if he exposes you?"

"I have to take this chance. After seeing how strong Chris and Andy's love is, and how strong Piper and Leo's is. I just need to know if it's meant to be. I'm going." With that Phoebe left the house.

"And then there was one," Paige lamented, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Can we make that two?" Kyle asked, sitting down next to her.

"Kyle? Where did you go?"

"The elders said you had the situation under control, and sent me elsewhere. I wish I could have stayed."

"I wish you could have too," Paige admitted, inching closer to Brody.

"I love you, and I want to be with you," Kyle blurted out, grabbing Paige's hand, and holding it close to his heart.

"I love you too, but we can't do this. The elder's won't allow it," Paige lamented, trying to pull her hand back, but Kyle wouldn't allow it.

"You're a whitelighter too. That's the other reason I've been gone. I was trying to convince them, and I think I have. Just give us a chance Paige. That's all I ask."

There was complete silence for a moment. Paige looked down at her hand, clasped within Kyle's. Her eyes filled with tears, and she raised her head, so that it was eye-level with his.

"Yes."

**The end. I hope you liked it**


	21. Chapter 21: Home Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

Hello! I know it's kind of random, but I was re-reading this story, and I really didn't like the way it ended. It seemed like it needed a little something more so…

Meanwhile, twenty some years in the future, Wyatt, Chris, and Andy emerged from the time portal.

"This is kind of weird," Chris said, looking around. The attic was almost exactly like the one they had just left. There was a little extra clutter and dust, but it was very different from the horrible sterile museum of the alternate future.

"Yeah, but wonderful," Andy added, wandering around. The book was still sitting on a pedestal in the center. The old doll house was over in a corner, along with boxes of childhood memories. It looked like a home again.

"Ok, so what did I miss?" a very preppy, clean-cut, and confused Wyatt asked.

Chris and Andy looked at each other at a loss for words. They didn't want to tell him how horrible he had been. It wasn't his fault that he had been evil, and neither of them wanted to burden him like that. Thankfully, they were interrupted by Piper coming up to the attic.

"Oh hi kids! I didn't realize you all were coming over this early. I thought you wouldn't be here until dinner at seven. I'm cooking-" Piper cut off suddenly, focusing on the look on the others' faces. "It's that day isn't it?"

"Hey mom," Chris said. "Yeah, we just got back. So what have we missed?"

Piper sighed, looking at her two boys. She had been ready for this day for a few weeks now. She went over to the potions cabinet and pulled out three vials. "These will erase your memories of the other reality. You all can enjoy this reality that you created."

Chris hesitated. He had worked so hard and been through so much to save Wyatt. It was hard to believe that it was over. He looked to his left and saw the woman he loved and to the right at his brother. Then, he looked down at the vial his mother had handed him, uncorked it and swallowed. The other two travelers did the same.

"What were we talking about?" Chris asked, looking around quizzically.

"About dinner. It's at seven." Piper explained, taking the vials from the three. "The entire family is going to be here, so I want you all here, cleaned up, and looking your best by quarter till. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure thing mom," Wyatt acquiesced, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on runt, I gotta get back to Bianca before she gets all worried. Women."

"Dude, you are so whipped by that wife of yours," Chris joked, playfully punching his brother in the arm. "You really need to learn how to show her who wears the pants in the relationship."

"Oh really," Andy mocked. "And who wears the pants in our relationship? Hmmmmm?"

"Wha- oh- ah-" Chris stuttered. "Obviously we share the pants. Each with our own leg."

"Ok. Ok. Enough of the teasing," Piper cut in. "Just be on time. I mean it. One second late, and no dessert."

"Oh mom!" Wyatt and Chris chorused.

"I promise to get them here Piper. Let's go guys," Andy said, grabbing Chris' hand so he would orb.

Piper watched her two sons and the women who was engaged to her youngest disappear and then sighed to herself.

"They'll travel through time a hundred times to save the world, but where are my grandchildren!"


End file.
